


I Need You More Than Ever

by Frnk, rockforfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Relationship, Punk Frank Iero, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, Unplanned Pregnancy, adorable Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank has been out as trans for just under a year. After a one-stand and a pregnancy scare, he realizes how much he likes Gerard. But it is not an easy road for their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Frank's POV

High school has been awful and I got picked on all the time and I was glad I had Mikey. Everyone just saw me as the weird trans kid. Last year I decided to finally transition and it changed how people viewed me at school. Dating has been non-existent and I seem to have no luck meeting the right person.

I was sitting on the benches by the field and I thought about how things were changing for me these days.

I stared at Gerard Way across the field. He was laughing with his group of friends. I took a drag on my cigarette as I remembered that night I lost my virginity to him. 

I was drunk, so fucking drunk as I lay on Mikey’s sofa, Gerard sitting giggling in the armchair as we watched Family Guy. Mikey had gone to bed hours ago, but I had stayed up to drink more. He could never seem to stay up as late as me, and sometimes Gerard and I would hang out. 

"Hey, you’ve got cute as shit laugh,” Gerard said after a minute, making me laugh some more. 

He moved to tickle me, which I slapped at his hands before he was laughing and tripping, falling face first into my chest. 

I laughed some more, helping him up before he paused, pushing my fringe out of my eyes. 

My laughter died in my throat as I looked into his eyes before he leaned forward, kissing me slowly. It deepened quickly as I shifted to let him sit down, climbing onto his lap and whining into his mouth as his fingers dug into my ass. 

It wasn’t long before our jeans were abandoned, a blanket wrapped around my waist as he pushed into me. I remember gasping against his cheek as he fucked into me, right there on the Ways sofa. 

Afterwards we got dressed again and he lead me down to his room where we passed out spooning. When I woke up, he was respectful and sweet but nothing came out of the one night stand.

That was 3 weeks ago now, and my period was a week late. I threw out my cigarette before walking over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, Frank, Mikey-"

"I gotta talk to you,” I mumbled making him raise an eyebrow. He got up of the grass as I lead him a few feet away.

"Whats wrong? Everything okay?"

"My periods late.”

His eyes got wide before the bell rang loud in my ears.

"Seriously? Shit, I’m sorry-"

"Do you have 10 bucks for a test?" I mumbled making him nod, pulling out his wallet and handing me 20.

"Get a good one?" he offered making me nod.

"Thanks, later"

I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into a tight hug. I relaxed into him before seeing his friends staring.

“I'm sorry, fuck,” he whispered 

“I'll be over later to see Mikey, I’ll do it then.”

He let go and nodded, I went to the school for the last few classes. By the time I got to Mikey’s I had the bag in my hand, and instead of going straight up I knocked on Gerard’s door. 

"Yeah?" I heard a muffled response. I opened it, going down the stairs and looking at Gerard. He was in his pajamas with his legs pulled to his chest as he sketched.

"You did it?" Gerard looked over at me. 

“No,” I held it up before going into his bathroom. I quickly did it before going back to his room.

“I'm so dumb,” he mumbled.

"Hey I never stopped it, we weren’t thinking,” I mumbled.

"I just picture you as Frank and forget-,” he paused as I looked at my hands, tears forming in my eyes. I blinked them away before letting out a sigh.

“I'm fine,” I whispered before he came closer, pulling me into his chest with his legs around me. I leaned my back into his more before sighing.

“I'll stand by you Frankie,” he whispered making me nod, turning my head to him until my forehead was against his jaw. I relaxed into him for a moment before turning to look at the test, my stomach swooping as I looked at the result.

"Oh shit, thank god,” I said making him laugh, hugging me tighter.

"Oh man, oh man,” he laughed before I hugged him back properly.

"Freedom is back, wanna get Mikey and get drunk to celebrate?"he said making me snort.

“Sure,” I grinned, throwing out the test before going upstairs. 

"Gerard and I are gonna get drunk, wanna join?” I hummed making him snort.

"When did you start hanging with G?"

I shrugged and led him down, sitting on Gerard’s bean bag as I lit my last cigarette. Mikey lasted 3 drinks before he left for Rays, leaving me and Gerard alone for the first time since that night. 

"So I got into college,” he said making me grin.

"Yeah, Mikey told me. That's awesome man.”

"I don’t know if I’ll go? Like it’s massive moving to New York,” he said making me nod.

"Yeah, yeah I guess but you’d meet so many cool people and you wouldn't have to pretend to be straight,” I said making him frown.

"I never said I was straight to anyone,” he mumbled, the sound of pencil on paper starting

“Hey, you do you dude,” I said as I filled another vodka and orange juice. 

"Whatcha drawing?” I hummed, getting up to sit next to him. He shuffled closer to show me, pressing our legs together as I looked at the superheroes. 

"So cool,” I whispered.

"Thanks, dude,” he whispered, leaning his head on top of mine.

“It's what I want to do, comics,” he hummed making me nod.

"That made my jaw feel weird,” he chuckled as he pulled away. I looked up at him, noticing black on his face from the pencil.

"Dude, you got some-“ I paused, wiping it with my sleeve before pausing, dejavu making my body shiver as my sleeve covered hand settled on his cheek. He licked his lips as he looked back before I was pushing up, kissing him hard. He gasped but kissed back, before he pulled away 

“I'm sober, you’re not,” he whispered.

“I'm not drunk though,” I whispered, setting my mug down before I kneeled up, touching his jaw before i was kissing him again. He moved his hand to mine, holding it gently and refusing to deepen the kiss.

“Gerard,” I pouted making him laugh.

“It's not right,” he whispered, kissing my jaw. 

“So, If I get you drunker then you’ll sleep with me?"

He laughed again, loud and bright before I took my cup, moving back to his beanbag.

"Hey you didn’t have to leave,” he giggled making me stick out my tongue. 

“I'm playing Xbox, fuck you.”

"I wouldn’t let you,” he paused before cracking up as I rolled my eyes. A few drinks later Gerard was yawning, and I glanced at him lying down on his pillows. 

"Come to bed,” he whispered making me get up and kick of my shoes, I turned my back to him as I took off my top, removing my binder before pulling my top on again. 

I crawled into bed and he took my arm, lifting it above his head to settle on his shoulders as he lay his head on my chest. I kissed his head before closing my eyes, letting the alcohol put me to sleep. I woke up as Gerard shifted, pressing his face against my chest harder and drooling on my t-shirt. 

I rubbed my head before lighting one of his cigarettes, being careful not to disturb Gerard. I flicked the ash onto the bedside table as I smoked before a soft hand was on my wrist, bringing the cigarette to Gerard’s mouth. A few drags later he let go and I put it out in an empty beer bottle.

"I ain’t moving,” he mumbled making me hum, kissing his forehead without thinking. He looked up at me before he kissed me. I immediately, kissed back, threading my fingers through his hair as I turned to get better access. We kissed slowly until he broke it apart, looking at my lips before my eyes.

“Oh,” he whispered.

"You kissed me, don’t oh,” I giggled making him grin.

"You kissed back, I didn’t think you would,” he admitted before kissing me again, deeper this time before moving on top of me. 

I ran my hands down his chest and I wrapped my legs around him. With one of my hands, I settled on the waistband of his boxers before entering a minute later, taking his semi in my hand making him gasp quietly into my mouth. 

He rocked my hand before breaking the kiss, pressing his nose against mine

"We don’t have to do anything,” he whispered.

"I want to, if you do,” I whispered making him thrust forward slightly. 

“Yes, shit,” he whispered before kissing me again, full of lust and need. I jacked him slowly before he shuffled off me, pushing down my jeans and boxers until I kicked them off. His cold fingers immediately pressing into my clit making me shiver.

“Shit,” I whispered before he moaned, pulling himself free from his boxers and rubbing it against my vulva. I gripped at his hair, pulling him closer to kiss me again as pleasure shot through me. 

The door opened and Gerard froze, breaking the kiss. I peaked over at Donna going to the tumble dryer before Gerard shifted off me to lie on his stomach. She turned after putting the clothes in and paused.

"Oh, Hi boys. Awake so early?"

“Yeah,” I smiled as she walked upstairs, shutting the door before I fell back onto the bed

"You don’t lock your door?” I snorted making him whine, turning to face me.

“Cockblocker man, fuck.”

I laughed and pulled on my boxers again, getting up to go to the bathroom. When I was finished, I went upstairs to get a mug of coffee, sitting down opposite Donna


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you guys enjoy this new story. Please leave us any feedback in the comments and kudos which are always appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Frnk & A

Frank's POV

Donna looked over at me and I knew this was going to be awkward and she was going to ask questions about what was going on between Gerard and me. 

"I didn’t think you and Gerard hung out much,” she said making me shrug.

“ As you know, Gerard and I have known each other since we were kids. We were just never got close because he was older. I also just thought he wouldn't be interested in me but that changed as of recently,” I looked down at my cup of coffee and ran my finger along the rim. I looked back up and she was smiling.

“You're a good boy Frankie.”

I grinned and took a mouthful before glancing at Gerard as he walked in, he was dressed in his pajamas but his hair was wild making Donna laugh.

"You look like you’ve been in a fight, ”she said making Gerard blush. 

"Anyway, I need to go to the mall today, need anything?” he asked which Donna nodded.

"Milk and bread, honey.”

"Can I come?"

He nodded and lit a cigarette.

“I'll ask Mikey-"

“He's not home yet sweetheart, he’s still at Ray's.” I nodded.

"Just me and you then, G,” He yawned and scratched his neck.

"Okay cool, I’m going in like 10 minutes before the shops get busy.”

I nodded and got up, going downstairs to change. He walked in when I was topless, awkwardly looking at his feet.

“Sorry."

“Its boobs, you’ve seen them before, left hickeys over them actually.”

He blushed more as I finished getting dressed, doing my hair and pulling on my boots. It was weird how around Gerard I didn't care about my body because I knew he still saw me as Frank. Not as a trans man. There weren’t many people who just saw me as Frank so it made me feel good about myself. 

"Okay, ready?"

I nodded and followed him out to his car, climbing in the passenger side.

"What are we heading in for?"

"Pencils and some new paint, also the new issue of Doom Patrol"

I grinned over at him.

"Man, you’re such a nerd. How did you get popular?"

"There was a rumor I slept with like 10 girls at a party but in reality, I put the girls to bed who were way to drunk and went home.”

I laughed and squeezed his wrist.

"Dude, you're adorable.”

He blushed and shrugged.

"I did what anyone would do, okay? And then like these rumors spread and I just didn’t say yes or no,” he mumbled.

"Gerard Way, the lady killer,” I sang making him laugh.

"Shut the fuck up okay?"

I grinned and lit a cigarette, looking out the window. Gerard acted weird when we got there, standing so close I kept banging into him. He acted like it never happened, just kept walking.

"Frank?"

“I'm gonna grab a coffee,” Gerard mumbled.

I turned to Jake, a guy who flirted with me every time I walked past the record store. 

"Hey cutie!” he said when I turned.

"Oh hey, sup?"

“I'm handing out flyers for a new band!” he handed me one and I glanced at the words.

"If you’re free maybe you could go with me?"

"Hey Frankie, I got you the cinnamon crap and man I took a sip and I almost puked, gross,” Gerard said as he came over, I grinned at him.

“Thanks, G"

"Frank? The date?"

I looked back at Jake before biting my lip.

"Uh, ’m busy?” I offered.

"Oh thanks, cool, they’re playing tomorrow too!"

“Dude, he’s not into you, signs are there.” I elbowed Gerard 

“He's an ass, sorry,” I mumbled making Jake frown.

"Oh, are you guys together?"Jake asked making me freeze.

"We totally are, I’m going to the art store babe, see you,” Gerard placed an extremely wet kiss on my cheek before he left. I watched him as he walked before turning back to Jake who had disappeared. 

“Fuck,” I whispered before walking to the art store.

"You were an ass to him,” I said making Gerard hum.

"So?"

"So you’re jealous, aren’t you?"

I saw the moment he paused before grabbing some pencils.

"Jealous of my little brothers best friend?” I hummed

"You like me, not just I want to get laid but actually like me.”

“You're insane,” he mumbled softly, shoving past me to get at the brushes. I rolled my eyes and left the store, finding Jake in front of the record shop.

"You know what? I’ll go. Tonight. As a date. No promises.”

He grinned wide and nodded quickly, handing me his number before Gerard grabbed my wrist lightly 

“You're a fucking asshole,” he whispered in my ear. 

"See you later!” I grinned at Jake before moving, walking with Gerard to the car.

"You shouldn’t mess with his feelings,” Gerard said. 

"Hey, dates are to get to know someone,” I yawned making him sigh.

“You’re an asshole.”

I nodded and took a drink of coffee.

"Drop me home?"

He nodded and sighed, starting the car before glancing at me.

"Be careful at gigs by yourself, Frankie,” he whispered. 

“Okay,” I mumbled, staying quiet for the rest of the journey. He pulled up outside my house and held my hand gently as I went to get out.

"Text me when you're in bed? Don’t care who’s fucking bed just text me okay?"

"Gee I don-"

"Okay?"

“Okay,” I whispered. I went inside, sighing as my stomach hurt. I had a nap to try and sleep the cramps off before I rang Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake. It’s Frank, I’m really sorry to do this? But I’ve got a stomach ache, like bad one but rain check?” He sighed.

“Okay, Frank, later,” he hung up as I rolled onto my side. 

"Come over” I texted to Gerard before sliding my phone onto my desk. It rang twice before I answered

"Hey, you okay?"

"No, my stomach hurts and I canceled my plans with Jake because I am a fucking asshole. I’m out of my mood but you can’t, you cant just say I’m just your little brother's friend,” I said making him sigh.

"Be over in 10 Frankie.”

"Doors open, rooms the first at the top of the stairs.”

I hung up and sighed quietly. It seemed like hours before Gerard was opening my bedroom door and kicking it shut.

"I didn’t mean that the way you took it, I was kidding and socially awkward and what did you want me to say? Ever since you became Frank I’ve had feelings for you? Is that it?” he said making me raise an eyebrow 

"Well is it the truth?” I asked making him sigh.

“Of course it fucking is, I kissed you soberly and you acted like nothing happened!"

I pouted and pulled the blankets to my nose

“I'm literally bleeding out of my vagina, can we not do this now?” I mumbled making him sigh and rub his head. 

"Sure Frankie,” he whispered before I opened the blankets for him. He kicked off his shoes and got in, let me be the big spoon. I breathed in his hair before pushing it behind his ear.

"I didn’t act like nothing happened, I just didn’t know what you meant by it,” I whispered.

"What did you think I meant?” he sighed. 

"I don’t know, you’re popular,” He snorted and turned to face me.

“I’m just the trans kid who hangs out with Mikey,” I mumbled.

"Frankie, I don’t see you like that. You’re the punk dude who smokes my cigarettes and steals my booze,” he whispered, his hand resting on my jaw.

“You're honest and you’re so independent and don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks,” he said softly making me smile. 

"And the kid who lost his virginity to a one night stand and didn’t bat an eyelid,” I laughed and looked up into his eyes. 

“It's because it’s you! You just make me feel safe, you always did,” I mumbled.

"Why, because I’m like twice your size?” I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Shut the fuck up,” He hummed and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"Have a nap Frankie, I’ll be here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Frank's POV

I hummed and ducked my head against his so I fitted under his chin. When I woke up again, Gerard was sitting on his phone as I lay on his chest. 

“Hey,” I whispered, tugging out his earphone.

“Hey, Frankie,” he whispered, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Linda came in, gave us a weird as fuck look and left without saying anything.”

"Gotta love moms,” I mumbled before he pulled me back gently, kissing my cheek as I cuddled into him again.

"Mikey and Ray are getting drunk, wanted to know if we were going,” he whispered.

“Oh, it’s we now?” I grinned making him snort.

"They actually texted our phones at the same time then called yours until I was forced to answer,” I laughed and closed my eyes.

“I'm a little better, we can if you want, it’s just in the basement isn’t it?"

“Yeah,” he whispered before kissing my cheek again, I turned my head until he could press his lips to mine softly.

“I'm up for it,” I whispered when he pulled back

"Cool, I think they’re there now?"

"Okay, I gotta eat first,” I hummed before getting up, going into the bathroom. When I went downstairs Gerard was talking to mom as she giggled.

“Oh, I haven’t seen you in this house since you were a baby!” she smiled.

"Please tell me I’ll see you more, you’re such a sweet boy,” Gerard blushed as I snorted.

"Maybe she knows the rumors,” He laughed and shrugged. 

“Yeah, I think the asshole will be around more mom,” I said as I opened the fridge.

"Good! I didn’t imagine the cuddling right? Are you boys together?"

We both froze before I glanced at him. ”Uh, early days mom,” I mumbled making him blush.

“Oh, I'll postpone the wedding planning.”

Gerard laughed as I blushed, shoving past him to get a plate.

"Mom, why are they so high?"

I went to jump on the counter until Gerard’s handset on my back as he got me a plate.

"Aw!"

I glared at mom 

"You hungry?” I whispered to Gerard.

“Nah, I’m good,” he smiled making me nod, putting together my toastie before setting it in the toastie maker. Mom walked out before I leaned into Gerard.

"This is weird,” I whispered. 

"Good weird,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Besides, we’re always fucking weird.”

I grinned before he kissed me softly. I pushed into it as I sucked his bottom lip gently. The sound of a camera shutter made me pull back before mom was standing there grinning.

“Jesus, that makes it so much weirder,” I mumbled as Gerard laughed. 

“I'm gonna grab a smoke.”

I hummed as he left, I took my sandwich and went upstairs to change, pulling on jeans before I paused to eat my food, staring at the binder.

"You don’t gotta,” Gerard whispered as he came in as I was mid-chew.

"I want to, but my stomach sucks,” I mumbled.

“It's just us Frankie.”

I sighed and pulled on a hoodie, cringing as it clung to my breasts.

"Here, take mine"

I slumped next to him on the bed, pulling off my hoodie to put his on.

"Is it hard?being trans? I always wondered what it was like for you.”

“Yes,” I mumbled. ”Like, most of the time I don’t think about it but then there is days like this, where my body is constantly reminding me it’s female, it sucks,” I whispered.

"Normal days are okay?” he whispered.

"Most yeah, I wear big clothes and bind and it sort of just feels normal,” I said making him nod. 

"It must suck.”

“Yeah,” I whispered before he kissed my forehead.

“I'll help you whenever you need it okay?"

“Okay,” I whispered. 

"Can we stop at a shop?I gotta get tampons if I’m staying over.”

“Sure, Frankie,” he whispered before I got up, he followed me downstairs. 

"Staying at the Way’s,” I called out.

"Have fun!"

I got into Gerard’s car and relaxed as I stole a cigarette. I passed it to him when he pulled into a corner store, getting what I needed before getting back in the car. By the time we got to his it was dark outside and we went in through the basement door.

“Hey!" Ray drunkenly called making me giggle.

"Hey guys,” I grabbed a beer and kicked on my shoes.

"What the hell were you two up to?” Mikey pouted.

"Hanging out, duh,” I said 

"Since when did you hang out?"

"We do, it’s just usually when you pass out,” Gerard said as he sat next to me. 

"What do you two have to talk about?"

Gerard snorted and bumped our shoulders together 

"Anyway, whats up?” I hummed. A movie was put on soon after as I picked at my beer bottle paper before getting under the duvet next to Gerard.   
He took my hand gently under the blanket. Drinks kept flowing until I was drunk, watching Mikey and Ray argue before kissing 

"Fine, whatever. Mikey is too drunk, we're going to bed. Will I set up the blow-up mattress Frank?” Ray said.

“It's cool,” I smiled before they left. I lay down with my head on the sleeping Gerard’s chest. I woke up hungover as hell, curling up into a tight ball before strong arms were around my waist.

"Hey, hey you okay?"

“Dying,” I mumbled making him snort.

"Turn over.”

I turned to cuddle into his chest, yawning long against it. 

"Can I just stay in bed all day?” I whispered.

“Of course,” he whispered.

"I gotta pee tho, like now,” I pouted but pulled away, when I went back I pulled off my hoodie and kicked off my jeans, climbing back under the duvet to his arms. I pressed my face to his neck, closing my eyes against the warmth. 

We stayed like that for ages, wrapped up in each other until he pulled away to kiss me softly. I pulled the blanket up to his cheek, spreading my palm over it as we shared slow kisses.

"Oh my god!"

I pulled away to look at Donna with a loud of washing in her arms.

"What? What?” she said before I sat up, rubbing my forehead

"Can you please learn to knock?” Gerard said. 

"I didn’t expect that!"

“Mom,” Gerard sighed before she was dropping the washing to turn upstairs.

"I gotta tell Mikey before she does,” I whispered as I got up

"You okay?"

“Yeah, Gee, I just didn’t want it to be so open at the start,” I mumbled.

"I know, hey, come here.”

He got up to hug me, and I tightly hugged back

“It's just mom and the guys, it’s okay.”

“And, my mom,” he sighed and nodded before kissing my head. 

"Will I come too?"

“Nah, he needs to hear it from me,” I mumbled as I pulled away. I walked upstairs and knocked on Mikey’s door before opening it.

"Hey, guys.”

“Sup, dude?” Mikey yawned. 

"I gotta talk to you guys.”

Ray pulled away from cuddling Mikey to sit up, both topless.

"Gerad and I are dating.”

Silence followed and I glanced up at them, both shocked.

“It's only like a day old, and we weren’t going to say yet but Donna saw us so it’ll be over town by tonight,” I joked making Mikey snort.

"Dude, I wouldn’t have picked a better dude than you for G,” he said making me smile.

"Thanks, we just wanted to give you a warning? Because obviously nothing is going to change between all of us, you know?"

“You were together yesterday and we never noticed,” Ray said making me nod.

"Yeah, yeah like we were keeping it on the down low,” I shrugged.

“We're happy for you guys, honestly,” I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I better get back before Gerard gives himself a fucking heart attack or something.”

"Cool, you guys wanna come to iHop? Craving pancakes,” I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, when?"

"An hour or so, dying,” Mikey hummed making me nod.

“Kay,"I walked back downstairs and followed Gerard’s voice to the kitchen, stealing a cigarette from his box before pouring out some coffee.

"He okay?"

"Yeah it’s all good,” I smiled as I sat next to him, lighting the cigarette.

“I'm so surprised,” Donna said. 

"Why does nobody think we ever hung out?” I laughed. 

"It was our dirty little secret,” he joked. 

"We’re going to iHop with the guys for pancakes,” I said making him nod.

“Oh, did you get the new copy of doom patrol? Can I borrow it?"

“Fine, but do not get a fag burn on this one,” he said making me yawn.

“Yes, mom,” I mumbled before Donna was giggling. 

“Jesus, how did I not know? It’s obvious,” she said.

"God, the awkward mom’s keep coming huh?” Gerard mumbled.

“Yeah,” I snorted, leaning into him. I straightened up a second later as Mikey came in, ruffling Gerard’s hair.

"You need a shower man,” Gerard blushed 

“Frank, it’s your job now to force him.”

“I'll take you as you are,” I hummed making Mikey snort.

“So, in school are you gonna hang with us now?"Mikey asked as he sat down, Gerard frowned into his mug.

"You don’t need to, it’s cool,” I whispered.

“But, I totally should,” he said softly. 

"I don’t need you to prove something to me alright? Besides I’m the weird kid with a girls voice, I don’t need people finding out I’m into dudes,” I said making him frown more.

"I don’t know? I can’t just leave the guys but I should be with you-"

"You don’t have to do anything, I’m not some princess you need to woo,” I said, reaching for his cigarettes. He stayed silent as I smoked before he plucked up my hand and started chipping at my nail polish. I let him, ignoring his soft fingers as they moved mine gently.

“Can't I do both?” he whispered.

"You can do whatever the hell you want to, I don’t control you,” I said, keeping my voice light. He nodded   
Don't bite his nails I’ll throw up,” Mikey said making Gerard pout.

"I wasn’t - okay I was,” he mumbled making me snort. 

"Okay, I don’t have my binder here,so,” I sighed. 

"I can take you home to get it if you’ll be uncomfortable or you can wear my hoodie again.”

"I think the hoodie will do, thank you.”

He hummed and gave me back my hand, sliding his chair back to get up. We went to iHop soon after, digging into a huge stack of pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's POV

“Hey, Frank.”

I looked up before standing to hug dad

“Hey, dad,” I whispered.

"Hey my boy, I’ve been looking for you. Want to come shopping?"

"Yeah! Yeah sure,” I grabbed a pancake for the road.

"Later guys!"

I managed to get to the counter before remembering Gerard, turning to go up to him and grabbing his face, kissing him softly.

"Dude I’m mid chew!” he laughed as he pulled away. 

"So am I, it’s hot,” I hummed before kissing him again.

“Later,” I grinned before going up to dad who threw his arm around my shoulder.

“You've got a boyfriend?" he smiled. 

“Yeah,” I grinned. It was in the music shop I noticed them again, Gerard with a load of records in his arms.

"You buying the shop?” I laughed as I helped him with some.

"Man, they’ve such good shit in today! I found three different Bowie records!” his eyes were bright and his voice giddy. 

"Big Bowie fan, I dig that,” I grinned before a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Oh hello! I’m Tony,” dad said holding out his hand, Gerard’s eyes filled with panic.

“How's he gonna shake your hand dad?” I asked making Tony chuckle.

"Right sorry, and your name?"

"Gerard, hi,” Gerard smiled. 

"Okay, awkward parental meeting covered,” I said making Gerard grin

"I have to run, I left the guys in the car and got distracted,” I laughed and nodded. 

"You coming over later?" he said.

"School night, curfew.”

"Lame, I’ll pick you up okay?"

“Okay,” I handed him back his pile and glanced at dad still standing next to me. Gerard snorted and winked. 

“Later, Frankie.”

I grinned and watched him leave. By the time I got home it was 10 pm so I quickly showered and went to bed.

I woke up late and quickly got dressed, only having time to grab an apple until I was rushing to Gerard’s car.

“We're late, I slept in,” I whined as I got in the front seat, Mikey and Ray in the back. Gerard waited until I buckled my belt before starting the engine, driving quickly. 

The bell was ringing as we pulled in, making me jump out as soon as the car stopped and run to English. When lunch came around I was starving, getting my tray before finding Mikey. 

“Hey,” I smiled as I slid in.

"Hey man, Ray’s got detention.”

I hummed and started eating the pasta, the only vegetarian thing in the cafeteria. 

"Hey guys, smoke?"I looked up at Gerard as I finished my lunch.

“I'm good, I’m trying to get my biology homework done,” Mikey said as I got up.

"Cool. See you after school Mikey,” I hummed, following Gerard outside to the smokers alley. Thankfully it was empty as we lit up, Gerard pulling me in by the hip a second later. I laughed as I leaned into him, leaning up to kiss him.

"Miss me?"

"I never got a kiss today you ass.”

I laughed again before kissing him softly.

“Sorry, I hate being late for class they make me sit at the front,” I said making him laugh.

“It's okay, do you want to come over tonight?"

"Mondays I have therapy,” I admitted 

"Oh, that's okay Frankie."

"I can maybe sneak out tonight,” he grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good,” I pulled away to finish my smoke. Before I knew I was lying in at 1 am watching the clock, before walking downstairs quietly. I managed to get out the door without making any noise, locking it quickly before running the few blocks to the Ways. I opened the basement door making Gerard glance up from his sketchpad.

“Hey, Frankie.”

I tackled him onto his back as I kissed him hard, crawling up his lap until I was sitting on his waist, I shrugged off my jacket before moving my hands to his hair and deepening the kiss more. 

He didn’t flinch, just ran his hands up my hips to my t-shirt, sliding underneath that. We made out for ages as Gerard didn’t push me to do anything, even though he was hard against my ass. I pulled away and hugged him tightly, shutting my eyes.

"Not a good therapy session?"

I let out a whine, holding on tighter

"Why do you go, baby?"

My stomach flipped at the name before I pulled back to look at him.

"I got diagnosed with depression a few years ago, I’ve been going since you know? And I hate it like actually hate it more than anything,” I whispered.

"Why don’t you stop?"

"It helps you know?” I whispered making him nod.

“It's just this week and like my period, us, and a fucking pregnancy scare, its all to much and I feel like I’m going to explode?” He kissed my jaw. 

"I get you, hard week for your body,” I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay I just need cuddles,” I whispered making him hum, his hands still up my t-shirt. 

"I can do that,” he whispered. I climbed off him to lie next to him, letting him curl up in my chest. 

“Guys,” I jumped away, seeing a confused Mikey dressed already.

"Oh shit, mom,” I snapped.

“I'll totally be grounded, I’ll see you at school if I’m not dead,” I whined before running home. She was sat at the table as I walked in, looking angry.

"Mom, please let me explain.”

"Go on then,” she urged making me sigh.

"Therapy sucked and that’s not an excuse but I went to see Gerard and I fell asleep, I’m so sorry.”

"I was worried sick, Frank,” she snapped making me nod.

"Sorry mama, I’m sorry.”

“You're grounded until Saturday,” I nodded and frowned. 

“Yes, mom"

"Get to school, now"

I nodded and went upstairs to get changed. The week dragged slowly until it was Friday night and my skin was itching. I hated being in the house all the time and besides a smoke, at lunch, I didn’t see Gerard. 

"Stop bouncing your leg!"

I looked over at mom and frowned.

"Mom, my skin is to tight, please can I go to the ways, I promise I won't sneak out, again.”

She sighed loudly 

“Fine, Frankie.”

"Thanks! Love you! Bye,” I ran out the door to Gerard’s basement door, opening it and kicking it shut. I glanced at Mikey and ray.

"No offense, but get the hell out unless you want to see your brother get laid,” I said making Gerard look up, his cheek covered in red paint.

"I am?” he said 

"Yeah, yeah,” I said before I was kissing him, pulling him close. 

“Man, wait wait,” Mikey laughed as I shrugged off my jacket. The door shut a minute later and I dragged Gerard to the bed. Our clothes were gone in minutes until he pulled away. 

“Shit, wait, I don’t have any condoms”.

"Why the hell not?” I whined making him snort. 

“Because, I didn’t expect you to bust in my door for sex, okay?!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, his hand moved from my neck down to my chest before onto my stomach.

“Don't fucking tease I’ve been wai-ah,” I spread my legs for him before he kissed my jaw before my chest. He rubbed my clit in hard, quick little strokes before I was moaning and thrusting against his fingers. I gasped as he pushed in two in one go, tangling my hand in his hair.

"Fuck yeah, hard and fast Gee, cmon.”

He snorted and bit my breast lightly before he started moving his fingers, arching then just right until my toes curled.

“Yes, yes, shit,” I moaned before he bit down hard on my breast as I came, my body twitching. He removed his fingers slowly, bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean.

“Oh, shit,” I whispered before pulling him in for a kiss. I turned us over, taking his hard-on into my hand and moaning at the pre-cum. I swiped my thumb through it before jacking him quick and tight as he gasped into my neck. He came a moment later as he moaned my name, emptying over my fist and his stomach.

"Holy shit,” he panted as I pulled my hand away 

“Fuck, yeah,” I kissed him again, softer this time as his nails dug into my hips.

"I missed you,” I whispered.

"Me too baby, not grounded anymore?"

I shook my head and grinned, curling up against his chest. 

“Fuck, I missed orgasms,” He laughed and kissed my forehead softly

“You're a nerd,” he whispered.

“True,” I grinned before sitting up to pull on a hoodie. 

"Frank you don’t gotta-"

"Sh, I do,” I mumbled before pulling on my boxers and climbing back into bed. He kissed my forehead a few times before sighing happily.

"This week sucked, I seen you less than usual,” he whispered.

"Yeah, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep,” I sighed.

"Is she mad?"

"No, Mondays are hard, she knows that.”

"How are you dealing with everything Frankie?"

"Better because I can bind again and feel more manly you know?"I whispered, watching his fingers run down my arm.

"You are manly,” he whispered making me grin.

"You make me feel normal,” I admitted making him grin.

"You are normal, you nerd.”

I kissed him softly before sitting up

“Okay, I’m starving.”

He hummed and got up, I watched his ass and his thighs before he pulled on boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey, Gee?"

He looked at me, pushing some hair behind his ear.

“You're really gorgeous, what the fuck do you see in me?”

“You are stunning Frankie.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips. “It’s not just about looks, babe. You have an amazing personality and that’s what first attracted me to you.” I nodded and smiled before kissing Gerard again, I knew he was genuine but my body issues always got the best me sometimes.

I took his hand, “Come on I really need food,” Gerard grinned and playfully smacked my ass as we walked upstairs and I let out a giggle. I just had to be lucky that someone wanted to take a chance on me and actually be my boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback you want to leave is welcomed and keeps us motivated to write. Also, please feel free to leave kudos which are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> A & Frnk

Frank's POV

The months seemed to fly by and it Gerard was graduated from High School and was getting ready to leave for Art school. I sat on his bed as he packed the last of his things and I had to hold back my emotion.

He caught my eye and stopped packing and sat beside me on the bed. “Come here, babe.” He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. 

“I’m gonna miss you so fucking much, Gee.” I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away and kissed me lightly.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Frankie. Remember you are always welcome to come stay at my apartment on the weekends.” I nodded.

“Yeah, If my mom will let me.” 

My mom hasn't been overly accepting of my relationship with Gerard and I constantly had to remind her that Gerard just didn't want me for sex. I’m thankful she didn't find out my pregnancy scare or how I lost virginity. 

It was going to suck at school because people just are not leaving me alone and I will no longer have Gee around. When people found out we were together they left me alone, but now that he is graduated I’m nervous about what people will do. 

“Just one more year, babe and you can join me in New York.” I nodded.

“I can’t wait.” He kissed me again and I pulled him closer. A knock on the door drew us apart and it was Donna. 

“You should start packing the car, Gerard.” He nodded and we stood up and kissed a few more times. I helped him pack his car and I couldn't control my tears as we kissed one more time.

“Call me when you get to New York.” Gerard nodded.

“Love you, Frankie, always.”

“Love you too, Gee. Have a safe trip.” He nodded and watched him back out the drive and I stood by the end of the driveway as I watched him driveway. I put my hood up and I walked to the park down the street and smoked way too many cigarettes. I dreaded the start of school and at least this was my last year of hell.

I woke up late, like most days, and I barely had time to get ready. I quickly put on some clothes and grabbed some food and left the house. I walked through the main door of the school and I braced for another rough day.

I walked to my locker and then I felt someone slam me against it. The jocks loved to give me a hard time. “Look what we have here. Don’t have that boyfriend of yours to protect you anymore, Iero. I bet he is getting some better ass now that he is away from you.” I held back my tears and tried to ignore them.   
“Leave me alone!” I yelled and grabbed my books and walked away as tears came to my eyes. Why did everyone have to pick on me? I really needed Gee more than ever.

As I got to my first class I knew I looked like shit but I didn't care anymore. I just needed to get through the day and then I could talk to Gee. Mikey was in my first class and he looked over at me with a concerned look.

I sent him a quick text, I can’t go one day without someone saying something negative. I just want to finish school

He texted back before our teacher arrived. I’m here for you

I looked over at him and gave him a small smile before I was forced to pay attention. I got the day and I headed home. I called Gerard with face time and I smiled when I saw his face. 

“Hey, Frankie. How’s your day going?”

I wanted to be honest with him and I didn't want to sugar coat how I was feeling lately. “It was awful, Gee. The jocks roughed me up this morning and made me feel like shit about you not being around.” I felt tears come to my eyes and I quickly wiped them.

“Fuck, babe. I wish I was there with you. Are you still coming to New York this weekend.”

“Yeah, my mom said yes. She knows how rough school has been for me and knows seeing you will help.”

He smiled. “I’ll make sure your weekend is good,” I smirked at Gee’s words and it went straight to my parts. 

“I know you’ll make it perfect, Gee.” I could hear noise in the background. 

“I got to get to my next class, babe. But I’ll call you later. Love you.”

I blew him a kiss, “Have a good class and I love you too, always,” He blew a kiss back and we both ended the call.

I got through the week and I quickly packed my bag for the weekend. As I was finishing getting all my stuff together my mom walked into my room.

“Hey, mom.” 

“Be careful this weekend, Frank.” I rolled my eyes because I know how much she worried over everything these days.

“I’ll be fine mom, and plus I’m gonna be with Gee the entire time.”

“I know, sweetie. But don’t let him make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Mom, stop. We’ve been together for almost a year and I’ve been comfortable with him since Ive been a kid. Just relax and let me enjoy my time with my boyfriend.”

She nodded, “Ok but promise you’ll call if you have problems.”

“Yes, mom.” She walked over to me and gave me a hug. “Enjoy your weekend and let me know when headed back.” I nodded.

“I must head to work now. Love you.”

“Love you too, mom.” She left my room and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I headed to the train station and got the train to New York. 

I got off the train and grabbed my bag. I saw Gerard waiting for me and I ran to him and dropped my bag and I wrapped my arms around him. “Missed you.” I pecked his lips.

“Missed you so much, Frankie.” I kissed him again. We then headed to his apartment and I couldn't wait to get to the bedroom. I threw my bag on the floor and slipped off my shoes once we got to his place. 

“Are we gonna be alone for a bit?” He nodded.

“Yeah, my roommate is staying at their partners tonight,” I smirked and pushed him lightly against the wall and kissed him hard on the lips and I ran my hand down the front of his body until I reached his crotch. I felt him harden from my simple touch.

“Shit, Frank. Bedroom.” He grabbed my hand and we went to his room. Our clothes were quickly discarded and I laid back on his bed.

Gerard kissed me passionately and I spread my legs as his hands explored my body and I could feel how wet I already was. He kissed down my body and I let out a moan as he kissed along breasts. “Mm Gee…need you.”

“Don’t hold back I wanna hear those sexy moans,” He ran a finger over my clit and I moaned.

“Fuck, Gee. More, c'mon,” He moved his tongue to my clit and then entered two fingers and curled them and he hit my g-spot and moved his fingers hard and fast. I knew I wasn't going to last long at this point.

“Yes, yes! gonna cum baby!” I moaned loudly and tangled my hand in his hair and gripped the sheets with my other hand as I came hard over his fingers and mouth. He moved his mouth and looked up at me as he wiped his mouth and licked his fingers, which I always found so hot. 

I pulled him up to me and connected our lips and I felt his hard-on against my thigh. “You ready for me babe?” I nodded.

“Fuck me into the mattress, Gee.” I spread my legs more and I felt him enter me and I moaned as he filled me up. He moved into me hard and fast and our moans filled the room and the sound of the bed hitting the wall.   
I ran my hands down Gerard’s back and focused on the pleasure and I needed this so much. I am such a horny fucker and Gee always teases me about that.

“So close, Frankie.” 

“Me too,” I moaned out and I felt Gerard reached between us to rub my clit in time with his thrusts and before I knew my orgasm hit me hard. I moaned his name and Gee did the same as he came inside me. 

He pulled out and collapsed next to me and we were both spent. “That’s a good start to the weekend,” Gerard grinned over at me.

“Fucking right, Gee.” I leaned over and kissed Gee. I then got off the bed and put my tee-shirt back on. I didn't like to be naked for a long time on the top, only during sex I felt the most comfortable completely naked. 

The rest of the weekend consisted of us being in bed and Gerard took me to a local rock show which was something I missed doing with him back in Jersey. I was hungover as hell when Sunday rolled around but it was completely worth it. 

I gathered all my stuff and Gerard and I walked to the train station. I hugged him and kissed him a few times. “Love you, Gee. I’m gonna miss you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, always. I’m gonna miss you just as much, babe.” We kissed one more time and I looked over my shoulder one more time before I boarded the train. 

One month later, I sat on the toilet seat waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. I bounced my leg and after the timer went off I reached for the test. I had a feeling this time around it wouldn't just be a pregnancy scare. 

I looked down at the test and I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw a positive result. My mom was going to lose her shit. I felt like a complete disappoint and now I had to figure out how I was going to tell Gerard. I walked into my room and set the test on my bedside table and grabbed my phone. I took a couple deep breaths and tried to keep it together as I dialed my boyfriend's number. 

After a couple of rings, Gerard picked up the phone. “Hey, Frankie. You never call this early is everything ok?” 

I took another deep breath. “Gee…my period was late again. So I took a test and this time around it was positive. I’m pregnant,” more tears came to my eyes and I hoped Gerard wouldn’t freak out. 

“Shit, babe. I’m not mad just surprised but I’m going anywhere ok? We are in this together. How about I come to Jersey this weekend and we can talk to your mom together.”

“Ok and I don’t think she is going to take it well at all.” I sighed and wiped my eyes as the tears kept spilling down my cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about that right now. Take it easy and I’ll see you in a couple of days. Love you so much, Frank.”

“Love you too, Gee. Thanks for not freaking out on me.”

“I couldn't do that to you. It takes two to make a baby. I gotta head to my first class but I’ll call you tonight.”

I said my goodbye and we hung up the call. I felt a wave of nausea hit me and I quickly ran into my bathroom and threw up a few times. Well, this should be an interesting day but I’m happy Gerard is coming to Jersey on the weekend. I’ll need him there when my mom might freak the fuck out.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank's POV

Friday quickly came and I went to Mikey’s house since Gerard was just going to stay home for the weekend. 

“You feeling ok, Frank? You look sick,” I looked over at him as we walked to the Way’s house.

“Gee and I are gonna have a baby,” I looked down and I hoped Mikey wouldn't freak out on me.

“That’s big, Frank. What are you gonna do about school?” 

“I think I’m just gonna get my GED after the baby is born. I don’t wanna be in school while I’m pregnant. I can barely deal with the bullying as it is,” I felt myself start to get emotional and I quickly wiped my eyes. I felt Mikey’s arm wrap my shoulder.

“I’ll be here for you Frank, and I know mom will be too,” I nodded and we headed inside. I hoped Donna wouldn't notice that I had been crying. We watched some TV and I anxiously waited for Gerard to arrive from New York. 

A few hours later the front door opened and Gerard noticed me right away. He dropped his bag and walked over to me and I jumped into his arms and we kissed. Mikey left the room and headed upstairs to his room. 

“How are you feeling, Frankie?” He ran his hands over my sides.

“Awful to be honest. It’s been so hard hiding this from Mom, especially when I have to get sick in the morning,” He nodded.

“Do you think your mom is home now?” 

“Yeah, she works tonight.” 

“I’ll go put my bag downstairs then we can leave,” I nodded and once Gerard came back upstairs we walked to my house. I took a few deep breaths and I felt my stomach roll and I threw up all over the lawn. Gerard rubbed my back and once I was done I wiped my mouth.

“I’ve been dreading this all week, Gee. She is going to lose her shit.”

“You don’t know that yet, Frankie. Let’s just go in and whatever happens, I’ll always be here,” I nodded and took his hand and walked into the house. I got a drink to get rid of the sick taste in my mouth.

My mom didn't look too pleased when she noticed Gerard was with me. “You didn't tell me Gerard was coming over, Frank.”

“Sorry, I completely forgot to mention he was coming home for the weekend. I need to talk to you about something,”

She sat down at the kitchen table and I sat down across from her. Gerard sat beside and took his hand in mine under the table.

“Ok, I’m just gonna spill. Mom I’m pregnant,” I looked over at her and the expression on her face was almost unreadable. I saw tears come to her eyes and I was expecting the worst at this point.

“Frank, how could you let this happen? You know how hard I struggled when I had you. What about school? your future,” I gave Gerard hand a squeeze and with my free hand I wiped my eyes. 

“I’m sorry, mom. I was taking my birth control but it clearly didn't work,” I looked down as more tears spilled from my eyes. “I’m going to drop out and get my GED. The people are awful at school and once they find out I’m pregnant they are going to make my life a living hell.”

“I don’t want to do this to you, Frankie. But if you drop out of school you have to move out,” I cried harder and I knew Gerard was in a shitty position at the moment.

“Please, mom don’t do this!” She got up from the table and went to her room. I heard the door slam.

“Fuck, Gee. What am I going to do?” I looked over at him and he wiped my tears from my cheeks.

“We will figure this out. Let’s get your clothes and small stuff and go back my place,” I nodded and we walked to my room. I packed all my clothes, which only filled one duffle bag and I grabbed my guitar. Gee carried my amp.

I left my house key on the table and I felt like the biggest disappointment on the face of the earth. But at least I had Gee and the Ways which were always so accepting of me. I left my mom’s house and hoped one day she would come around. But for now, I just had to focus on the baby and my relationship with Gerard. 

Donna let me stay at the house and I made the decision to drop out of school. I would get my GED after the baby was born and go from there. For now, I decided to earn money through guitar lessons. My dad decided to take my side and offered to help Gerard and me out until the baby arrived.   
3 years later

The last five years have not been easy for Gerard and I but we have managing life the best we could. We have our own apartment, and Gee is working his dream job. I was so happy and proud of my husband. We eloped after we had our girls and I took his name. 

My mom came around and she helped us whenever she could. My dad is busy a lot but he visits us as much as he can. Donna has been a god sent and she helped us with the girls a lot when I was in the process of getting my GED, which I did when the girls were one. 

Gerard has been away at a conference in London and I was happy he would be home soon. The girls were super energetic and I was feeling really exhausted. 

“Daddy!” Cherry and Lily ran towards me and they hugged my legs. 

“Were you girls good for Grandma today?” They smiled up at me.

“Yes daddy!” Donna smiled over at me and walked over to us. She ran a hand over my baby bump. I was five months along, and we found we are having another girl. 

“They were good, Frank. Tell Gerard to call me once he is back.”

“Will do. Thanks again for watching them for me,” I smiled.

“Not a problem at all. Take it easy,” I nodded and watched her leave our place. 

“Ok, girls. How about we watch a movie?” They ran over to the movie collection and picked a movie and I put it on.

We cuddled on the couch and I woke up to hand running through my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Gee sitting beside me. 

“Hey, Gee.” 

“Hey, baby. I got the girls ready for bed and you looked so peaceful on the couch I didn't want to wake you,” I smiled at that.

“Thank you,” I pulled him in for a kiss. “So happy you’re finally home.” 

“Me too, Frankie. How are you feeling?” He ran a hand along my growing belly. I happy to give Gerard another kid, and again we barely had to try. I am way more fertile than I ever thought I would be. I am the happiest I’ve ever been and I’m glad Gerard took a chance on me. He always makes me feel comfortable with who I am.

We welcome our third child, Bandit four months later, and it was a quick labor compared to twins. 5 years later we welcomed our fourth child, a boy this time. We named him Miles, and he was our miracle baby. I suffered a couple miscarriages when we were trying for just one more. We bought a house before we had Miles, and I was thankful for how hard Gerard worked to give us everything. 

I would have never thought I’d have four healthy children with someone that started off as a friend and one-night stand. But after that pregnancy scare in high school, my life changed for the better. Now I have an amazing family and I will be forever grateful for the everything good that has happened in my life.


End file.
